


falsifying.

by torabasu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, M/M, local kids and gays plan world takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: all he can do isn’t smile and nod, even if it is a lie. it’s for the sake of his sweet sieggy, after all.





	falsifying.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caticoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/gifts).



it’s nice, to be able to hold the one you love so dear without the fear of them having to hurt. even during the revolution, siegbert is still kiragis main priority. he isn’t even sure if this little revolution of his means anything to him anymore. yes, it’s true, their parents are awful, leaving them in the deeprealms to grow. he almost feels abandoned ( not really, his parents, mostly his mother, made sure to visit. the other kid’s parents die too, or course, but manipulation has always been his forte. )

 

siegbert’s heartbeat is always so calm, until they’re close, that is. it’s cute. even if kiragi hadn’t intended on actually falling for siegbert, he’s happy he did. another person with smarts to lead the revolution along side him. his adorable and sweet sieggy, his whole world. he’d do anything for him, he thinks, and he knows that siegbert would do the same. he’s glad to have someone and be so in love. it’s warm. he can’t help but let out a giggle.

“sieggy, tell me, do you think we should stop the revolution?” it’d be pointless to do so now, but even so, you can’t be selfish with the one you love. it’d be different if he were a mere pawn, but he severely doubts he’ll ever go down to such a rank so quickly. his sieggy is his second in command. kiragi is siegbert’s prince and he his king. silently, kiragi awaits an answer from his boyfriend.

 

siegbert thinks for a good amount of time, as he always does, before finally shaking his head. “no. we can’t back out now. the lesson were trying to teach still needs to be further pushed and no one seems tired. emotionally, perhaps, but this is all for everyone in the end, isn’t it?” kiragi can only nod. it’s a lie, but he can’t bring himself to explain his intentions now. he’s keeping him in the dark to protect him. he doesn’t need to know the reality, does he? it’d be nice to see his reaction, yes, but not now. he can’t hurt him like that. all he can do is smile and nod.


End file.
